


Stasis

by Eilera



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: BOTW Link - Freeform, Explicit Consent, I have no regrets, Inappropriate Use of the Stasis Rune, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Smut, TP Link - Freeform, Twilight is Not Complaining Though, Wild is In Control Here, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Wild didn’t seem keen on waiting, knowing that they only had a short amount of time for Stasis to keep Twilight immobile. He gently patted Twilight’s cheek, pressing his lips into Twilight’s softly before lowering himself onto his waiting cock.(In which the boys experiment with the Stasis rune to great success.)
Relationships: Link (Botw) / Link (TP), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Wild/Twilight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> I...I didn't want my first Linkcest fic to be porn but...it just happened. I wrote this in a feverish frenzy that could not be contained. I just had to get it out. So here we are. I hope you enjoy it. Partial blame goes to the Linkcest Discord server for being enabling as all hell. <3
> 
> UPDATE: Now updated with some fanart I did. 
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

“What are you doing?”

“ _I want to try something._ ”

Twilight quirked an eyebrow as Wild finished tying his hands behind a tree.

“And why do you need to tie me up for this?”

“ _I don’t need to._ ”

Twilight spluttered. “Why then?”

The smirk Wild sent his way sent a feverish shiver down Twilight’s spine. The look spoke volumes.

Suddenly Twilight wasn’t sure he was ready for whatever was about to happen.

Wild crouched over him, letting his blue eyes trail lazily over Twilight’s bound form in appreciation. His eyes snapped back up to Twilight’s. “ _Like I said,_ _I want to try something._ ”

Twilight shifted slightly against the bark of the tree. He tested the restraints cautiously. They were secured tightly, but he was sure he could get out of them.

If he wanted to.

Which he didn’t.

“That’s what you said before.”

Wild huffed, giving Twilight a serious look. “ _I want to use the Stasis rune on you._ ”

“…Okay,” Twilight said slowly, tilting his head to the side as he regarded his partner. “I don’t really see how that-”

Wild shushed him with a finger to his lips. The calloused tip slowly slid down his chin, his skin tingling as it trailed down his chest to settle on his belt. Suddenly he was very interested in the current proceedings. “ _I want to have some fun with you while you’re under Stasis._ ”

Twilight’s face burned. “What?”

Wild grinned, fingers moving deftly over the clasp on Twilight’s belt, slipping it off swiftly and tossing it carelessly behind him. Twilight’s dick twitched in interest as Wild shifted closer to him. He smelled like the palm fruits he was cooking earlier. It had nearly driven Twilight to an early grave as he’d slurped and groaned over his meal. It had been torture.

As Wild discarded Twilight’s boots, he took a moment to explain further. “ _Stasis freezes its target, but once you unfreeze, you will be hit all at once with whatever happens to you while frozen._ ”

Wild slid his hand swiftly into Twilight’s trousers, cupping the twitching dick inside, sloppily signing with his free hand. “ _Every._ ” He stroked. “ _Touch._ ” He squeezed gently. “ _At once._ ”

Twilight’s heart hammered in his chest, a soft groan slipping past his lips as he bucked unintentionally into that skilled hand.

Fuck. That sounded amazing.

“ _If you don’t fight the rune, it should last a decent amount of time._ ”

Struggling to grasp onto what remained of his brain, Twilight sucked in a deep breath. “F-fine, I see what you’re saying. But while I’m in Stasis I won’t be able to move or do anything to you. That’s not fair to you.”

The look Wild sent him said having him at his mercy was not a setback. If anything, it was a bonus.

Twilight’s dick twitched, stiffening further as Wild chuckled.

“ _I don’t see a downside here._ ” He signed, removing his hand to slide Twilight’s trousers down his legs. He had to lift himself up off Twilight for a moment and he took the opportunity to capture his lips with his own, a soft moan rumbling through his throat as Twilight let his tongue slip into his mouth. If they were doing this, he needed to get some touch now.

While he still could.

After a moment, they pulled apart, both of them a bit more flushed than they were before. Twilight considered his partner, taking in the slightly dishevelled look and the heat burning in his eyes. He wanted this.

Fuck if Twilight didn’t want it too.

“Okay,” he said softly, giving Wild a soft smile. “I trust you.”

Wild preened under the praise. He leaned forward, giving Twilight a soft kiss. His lips had a hint of the palm fruit to it, the sweetness mixed in with Wild’s usual scent. He always kissed like a starving man, passionate and enthusiastic with a touch of desperation. It always took Twilight’s breath away. Kissing this man was like the first gulp of water on a hot summer’s day.

It was Wild that broke the kiss, leaning back slightly before pressing their foreheads together.

“ _I love you_ ,” he signed, pressing his free hand to Twilight’s chest where his heartbeat for the man in front of him.

Twilight smiled gently. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for a moment before Wild stood up slowly to tower over Twilight’s captured form. Gone was the softness from before. In its place was a predator, ready to devour its prey.

Twilight wasn’t sure he was going to survive this encounter. 

“ _I thought you might say that, so I prepared ahead of time._ ”

“Prepared ahead of ti-?”

Twilight choked as Wild shucked off his own pants, revealing his half hard dick and the tell-tale sign of lube causing his thighs to shine slightly in the firelight.

Oh.

Twilight’s heart skipped a beat as Wild stepped closer. The mental image of Wild fucking himself with his own fingers nearly sent Twilight over the edge. When had he done this? Was it when he’d gone to get some firewood?

Damn.

No matter what Twilight did he just could never fully predict this man.

“When are you gonna-”

The cold sensation of Stasis was startling as it suddenly slammed into him. It wasn’t painful, but it felt wrong. Like an injury that wasn’t immediately obvious.

That brat.

Without really thinking about it, he tried to move his head, but it was stuck fast. He couldn’t feel anything, it was almost as if he was floating in thin air. Weightless and…

Helpless.

He couldn’t tell if his heart was beating but he was pretty sure it would be pounding right now as he watched Wild lean over him, checking to make sure he was okay.

He was fine.

Anticipation roiled in his stomach as Wild checked him over. He trusted his partner implicitly. He had nothing to fear here.

Wild apparently didn’t see anything concerning as he grinned again, looking over Twilight slowly, pausing briefly on Twilight’s hard cock just yearning for attention.

Wild didn’t seem keen on waiting, knowing that they only had a short amount of time for Stasis to keep Twilight immobile. He gently patted Twilight’s cheek, pressing his lips into Twilight’s softly before lowering himself onto his waiting cock.

Nothing. Twilight couldn’t feel a damn thing.

He could only watch helplessly as Wild impaled himself slowly, mouth falling open slightly as he bottomed out. He barely took a moment to adjust, already rolling his hips in a mesmerizing display. Colour seemed dull around Twilight while under Stasis but Wild, Wild was vibrant and alive. His body moved like a dancer, lithe and precise, as he fucked himself on Twilight’s static dick.

Fuck, he looked so good. He could almost imagine the feeling of Wild’s hole squeezing around him, the way it always did, pulling him in. He was always so tight and warm.

Unthinkingly, he strained to reach out and _touch,_ but Stasis held firm.

Wild’s eyes snapped open for a moment to glare at Twilight in warning. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to fight it.

But how was he supposed to just sit here when Wild looked like _that_? Wild’s hands had settled on Twilight’s shoulders as he fucked himself more vigorously on Twilight’s cock, taking his own pleasure as he pleased. There was something about being used like a sex toy that made Twilight nearly go mad with desire.

How long had it been now?

Wild’s movements were getting more erratic, less precise and more… _wild_. Sweat trickled down his neck, and Twilight watched it in a daze, desperate to lick and touch and _taste_. He wanted all of it and more. He wanted to grab Wild’s golden locks and pull, he wanted to dig his nails into that skin, feel the strong muscles of his back writhe under his touch as Wild cried out in pleasure.

But he couldn’t move.

The cold was slowly starting to recede but still, still he was frozen.

Wild was moving faster now, almost like he knew he was running out of time. His strong thighs tightened around Twilight’s waist as he moved, now more desperate than smooth as he sunk deep down onto the cock below him.

All at once, sight and sound and touch returned to Twilight, so startling it was like a slap to the face. For a split-second Twilight felt nothing and he almost thought maybe it didn’t work.

But then his vision whited out as an absolute bombardment of _pleasurepleasurepleasure_ crashed over him, swiftly and without mercy. He cried out, hips stuttering out of his control as Wild squeezed around him what felt like a thousand times, his own moans getting swallowed up by Twilight as he devoured his mouth. He couldn’t control himself, breaking his restraints without even realizing it to claw at Wild’s back. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel Wild’s back arch as Twilight came harder than he ever had before, pushing into him with enough force to lift Wild up a bit.

“Twi!” Wild gasped, head thrown back as he spasmed around him. Twilight’s hips rode out the orgasm, pleasure rolling over him in a constant wave, so intense he couldn’t breathe. Wild’s finger’s dug into Twilight’s bicep as he came with a hoarse cry, a splash of white flashing by Twilight’s blurred vision.

Wild slumped into him and Twilight pulled him closer as his heart slowly settled and his vision returned. Both of them were soaked in sweat and come, some of it even dribbling down Wild’s thighs as he adjusted himself on Twilight’s lap. They were still joined, but they took a moment to just soak in the afterglow, Twilight brushing soft kisses to Wild’s neck and shoulder.

Once both of them were no longer panting, Twilight lifted Wild up off him but let him settle more comfortably beside him. He took a moment to grab a cloth from his pack to give them at least a cursory clean. It would do for now.

As he settled back in beside Wild, the other man tapped his wrist, signifying he was about to sign. 

“ _How was it?_ ”

Twilight brushed his finger’s through Wild’s sweat soaked hair, pulling him into another kiss before resting his chin on his head.

“I think we need to do that again.”

Wild lightly smacked Twilight in the chest until he leaned back so he could see his fingers.

“ _My turn next time._ ”

Twilight laughed, entangling their hands together. He loved this man more than he could possibly imagine. More than he could ever properly express. The way Wild curled into him told him he felt the same way. 

“I look forward to it.”

Fanart by me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Linkcest or just LoZ in general on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :) I mostly draw Linkcest fanart so maybe you'll like that too?


End file.
